


Mahihkhan Iskwew

by perhapsMama



Category: Red Dead Redemption (Video Games)
Genre: F/M, Native American/First Nations Legends & Lore, Skinwalker
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-09
Updated: 2020-10-09
Packaged: 2021-03-07 16:35:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 875
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26910754
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/perhapsMama/pseuds/perhapsMama
Summary: The legendary wolf of Cotorra Springs isn’t a wolf after all.
Relationships: Arthur Morgan/Original Female Character(s)
Comments: 6
Kudos: 19





	Mahihkhan Iskwew

**Author's Note:**

> the title means ”wolf woman” in Cree  
> haha ya girl can’t resist puttin her own culture into her stories!  
> this is essentially my version of a skinwalker, where it’s sort of like a selkie? taking the skins of other animals and transforming into them. all that cool shit

Today seemed like the perfect day to go out for a hunt.

The air was nice and crisp, with the sun rolling over the horizon of the mountains, painting the sky a rich golden colour.

Arthur figured it was high time to test his newly carved bow.

He spent the better half of the morning packing everything onto his horse, letting Hosea and Dutch know that he was going to be gone for a few days, perhaps more, and that he would return with enough food to feed the camp for a month, much to Hosea’s doubtful amusement. 

After bidding a few of the folks goodbye, he set off toward Ambarino, specifically toward Cotorra Springs, where he heard stories of a massive wolf roaming about.

As soon as he arrives at Cotorra Springs, he gets off his, the sun is still high in the sky. A little headstart on that wolf wouldn’t hurt, right?

After hitching his horse to a nearby tree, he takes out his bow and begins his search for any signs of this elusive wolf.

Narrowing his eyes, he spots a few tracks in the dirt along with some... Footprints? Too small to be a man’s. Some poor woman must’ve gotten eaten by it. 

Still, he continues to follow them, right until he happens upon a trail of blood. No carcasses or body in sight. Perhaps whoever had a tangle with it might’ve roughed it up a bit. Hopefully, the pelt was still intact, Arthur was interested in having that trapper make a nice coat or vest for him.

Along the way, he finds old clumps of fur mixed with dried blood, along with a few bullet casings. This thing was a fighter, alright. No wonder why he met so many other people talking about it. It was damn near unkillable.

It isn’t too long before he sees it drinking from the spring before slowly trotting back toward the forest. Now’s his chance. Taking out his bow and quiver, he hitches his horse on a nearby tree before tracking its path, keeping his eyes fixed on its silvery-grey fur against the forest’s thick underbrush.

As soon as it stops to sniff at the air, Arthur readies his bow.

_Inhale, draw back._

_Exhale, release._

The arrow sank into its side, letting out a yelp as it fell to the ground before scrambling upright to try and run away.

Arthur is quick to run after it, making sure to stay a short distance in case it might turn and try to use the rest of its energy to attack him instead.

But its too quick-- it gallops just out of view. Fortunately, a dull _thud_ could be heard soon after.

Ducking out from under the brush, he spots a mass of fur, flecked with blood breathing heavily.

When he draws near, he sees a pair of human legs sticking out from underneath it.

”What in the hell...” he quietly trails off as he walks closer to get a better look at the creature.

A grunt, followed by a low, guttural growl comes from beneath the pile of fur.

”Are you alright?” Arthur asks, kneeling down beside them.

Overwhelming guilt washes over him once he realizes he mistakenly shot someone wearing a fur coat, followed by mortification. 

He couldn’t just leave them there! 

Still, he could’ve _sworn_ it was a wolf he shot.

Shakily, they prop themselves up on their hands, coughing up blood.

”Easy there! Don’t try and get up just yet,” he reaches out to try and grab their wrist, to which they yank out of his grip, scrambling backwards.

Once their face is in full view, he realizes it’s a woman he shot.

Long black hair, dark skin, an elegant nose with nicely shaped cheekbones...

 _”Awas!”_ she shouts, much to his confusion.

”Hold on, just let me help you--” he tries to shuffle closer, causing her to snap at him, baring her teeth in a snarl.

 _”Ekay wiya, kîya ketikaweyin mac-âyisiyiniw,”_ she spat, swiping her hands at him.

”What the hell are you talkin’ about? I’m trying to help you!” Arthur quickly pins her down to try and inspect the damage on her side. Much to his chagrin, the woman is naked, which is good to try and inspect her wound, but heavy on his conscience.

The arrow isn’t lodged very deep, and it would seem the shaft snapped in half after she fell to the ground. If she were to let him, he could easily take it out of her and patch her up. But it seemed this woman wasn’t too keen on letting just anyone touch her.

She hisses and growls at him, swiping with her hands as she kicked and thrashed about.

He really didn’t want to do this, but he had no other choice.

With one swift motion, he lands a clean blow to the back of her head, effectively knocking her unconscious.

She lays limply on the ground, no longer putting up a fight as he leaned closer to get a better look at her wounds.

”No use tryin’ to work on you here. Might get sick,” he muttered to himself, hoisting the woman up onto his shoulder.

With that, he carried her back to his camp.


End file.
